The Center brings together a number of investigators with specialities in pharmacokinetics, clinical pharmacology, analytical methodology, drug metabolism, immunopharmacology, drug delivery, molecular biology, internal medicine, surgery, laboratory medicine, pediatrics, dermatology and biostatistics. The overall area of concern of the group is to investigate and model the relationship between drug kinetics and dynamics and to discover, understand and quantify modifications of drug kinetics and/or dynamics caused by altered physiology or pathology (disease state), as well as to investigate new methodologies to be utilized in drug delivery. Seven scientific units (and a core) examine and attempt to correlate input processes of drug into the body, distribution of drug into the general circulation and to sites of action, and drug loss processes with pharmacodynamic measures of pharmacologic effect, clinical effect and toxicity.